Ash and Misty:True Love
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Ash and co. finally returned home from thier long journy. Misty and Brock returned to thier own homes and 2 weeks later Ash and Misty meet again from a bike accident. Bad Summary, Story is better. Set after Johto era.


**Ash and Misty...True Love.**

E7F101: Phew! That's done! This thing is the longest one-shot I've ever made in my Fanfiction. Net Career! It's 24 pages long! Sheesh! So I hope you like it!, It's Ash and Misty romance.

**Brief Description: **Now that they are older, Misty is beginning to notice her feelings for Ash. She can't get over how much he has grown up since they met. Does she know that he has feelings for her?, Will she tell Ash the she loves him?, Read this heart felt, romantic story, Ash and Misty...True Love.

**Note: **Ash is 16, Misty is 18 and Brock is 18. Their ages make the storyline flow better.

**Prologue:**  
Ash has been traveling with Misty and Brock to get all 8 badges to compete in the Pokemon League. After winning the Pokemon League, he traveled all over and caught all the Pokemon, and not only did he get Misty her bike back, he bought one nearly twice as expensive! They were on their way to Pallet Town to celebrate.

**Chapter 1: The Separation**  
Ash and Co. are on their way to Pallet to celebrate Ash's becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash got serious and had a conversation with Misty and Brock.

"You know guys, I'm going to miss you so much. I've never had such good friends that stood behind me 100% like you two," Said Ash.

"I'm going to miss you a lot even though we argued a lot," said Misty while thinking how much she loves Ash since he's grown up.

"I'll miss you too," said Brock.

"It seems as if we've only been together for a short while, but we've been together for six wonderful years," said Ash thinking how much he's going to miss Misty when they get to Pallet.

.....

As they arrive in Pallet, Ash's mom and Prof. Oak are there to congratulate Ash for his achievement.  
"Ash honey, I'm sooo proud of you. I'm so glad to have such a wonderful son like you," said Ash's Mom as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"Congratulations Ash on becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master. I present you with this diploma to commemorate your achievement," said Prof. Oak.

"Thank you Professor Oak for all your help you've given me on my journey."

"Congratulations Ash," said Brock shaking Ash's hand.

"Congratulations Ash," said Misty giving Ash a real big hug.

"Thank You Misty," said Ash hugging Misty back thinking how much he loves her.  
So after the congrats and thank yous, they all sat down at the picnic table to have lunch.

While they were eating, Ash couldn't keep his eyes off Misty. He just sat there admiring her beautiful, long, hair (Misty wears her hair down now), and her cute little smile and sparky eyes. As for Misty, she couldn't keep her eyes off Ash either. (They didn't know that they were staring each other down). She just stared at him for what seemed hours at his beautiful face, admiring how mature he has grown in the past 6 years. After lunch at around 2:30, Misty and Brock had to get on their way back to their gym's.

**2 Weeks Later......**

It was around 8:30 in the evening, Ash has never been bored like this in his life. He then decided to call Cerulean Gym.

"Hello," said one of Misty's sisters, "This is like the Cerulean Gym, like how can we help you?"

"Yeah, is Misty there?"

"Um, actually she's like supposed to be like on her way here, can I like take a message?"

"No, that's ok, I'll call tomorrow"

"K. Bye"  
*click*

"This really sucks," mumbled ash.

"Pikapi? Pipi pikachu cha." (Ash, are you okay?) asked Pikachu.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Don't worry."

"Pika pika chu. Pika pi pi pikachu."(I know what's wrong. You miss Misty, don't ya?)  
"Yeah, that's all I've been thinking about pikachu. I love her so much, but I don't know if she likes me."

"Pika pi pikachu, pika pika."(I think she does).

"What makes you think that?"

"Chu, pika pika chu, pikachu pika."(Because, It shows in her actions towards you).

"Her actions! But all we've done was fight, fight, and fight some more."

"Pikapi, pi pi pikachu, chu pika." (Ash, just trust me and your gut instinct).

"I guess you're right. Thanks"

"Pikachu." (No Problem).  
*Ding Ding...* The clock struck nine. "Well pikachu, I guess it's time for some sleep."

**Chapter 2: The Accident...**

"Misty, like, wake up." said Misty's sister.

"AAAHHH! Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that!" screamed Misty.

"Like Chill out sis, I didn't mean to scare you. Let's go and eat breakfast."  
"OK, let me get dressed first and I'll be right there, " replied Misty.

...At the table...

"So Misty, how was like the Pokemon journey?" Said Daisy.

"It was fun. It was kinda nice to see the island."

"That's it. All you did was like walk around?" Said Lily

No we also ran into trainers and team rocket."

"Ooh, like totally not exciting." Said Violet  
"Will you three SHUT UP and stop picking on me!!!"

"Geez Misty, were like not picking on you. Are you like okay? You don't like seem yourself today."

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah I forgot, some guy like called you yesterday, but you weren't like here."  
Misty just had her instant wake up call, " Really, what did he sound like."

"He sounded like he was hoping you were here, I guess."

"What did the caller ID say?" asked Misty

"It was like some weird name, kootchem, uh, catchee,..."

"KETCHUM!" replied Misty.  
"Yeah, like how did you know?"

"That was the guy I traveled with, remember him?"

"Ooh, is he like your boyfriend?"

"WHAT! NO!," said Misty while thinking "I Wish."  
After breakfast, Misty went to her room to think for awhile.  
"Damn, I can't believe I missed Ash's phone call. I wonder if he will call back?"

"Oh, maybe I should call him."  
Misty then calls Ash's house....  
...At ash's house...  
Telephone Rings

"Hello, this is the Ketchum residence," said Ash's Mom.

"Hi is Ash there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him that it is Misty."  
"Ok. I will. Bye now."  
"Bye." sigh click

"I can't believe I missed him. Where could he be?"

Meanwhile in Pewter City....

"Maybe If I tell Brock that I like Misty, he might know what I should do," said Ash.  
Knock Knock  
"Who is it?" asked Brock.

"It's Ash."  
Door Opens

"Hey man what's up. How you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"Same here. Listen, I need to talk to you about something important. Is it alright if I come in?"  
"Sure."

In Brock's house......

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Misty."

"What about her?"  
"Well, how do I put this...when we first met we didn't hit it off too well, we practically fought the entire journey. Until of course I did Misty that favor she wanted. Her Bike."

"I think she liked you for something else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She likes you because you've matured."

"I mean, it's obvious you like Misty."

"How do you know?"  
"Because, I know what love is like. I had a girlfriend once before I met you, She was my other half, she was the sweetest, prettiest girl I knew. Then she moved away, and forgot to say good-bye. I was miserable and depressed for weeks. Then you came along, and made my...sniffle... life worth living."

tear falls

"Thanks Brock. You mean a lot to me too."

"Thanks. So anyways back on topic."

"Oh yeah, Misty."

"Well since I like her, how do I express my feelings toward her?"

"Well first off you should call her."

"I did, she wasn't there."

"Ooh, that sucks. Did you try later?"

"Well I'm kinda nervous about talking to her."

"If you're nervous to talk to her on the phone, then how are you going to be around her?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I just afraid of screwing something up."

"I understand how you feel. Just be romantic about it."

"I'll try my best. Pikachu even knows that I like her."

"See, even a Pokemon knows when humans are in love."

"Well, I'm going to go and get a hold of Misty. Thanks for that talk."  
"No problem, anytime Ash."  
"See ya Brock."  
"See ya."

Ash was so excited to get home. He got on his bike and flew home. As he was heading home, ash went to stop at the Pokemon center to get a drink but his brakes just went on the bum. He couldn't stop then **CRASH!!!!!.** After the accident, ash got up to see what he hit. When he got up, he nearly passed out again. He hit Misty on her bike!

"Oh My God!! HELP! HELP! I can't believe I hit her! Crap! I better bring her back to my house to take care for her."

**Chapter 3: Misty Recovers**

After Ash brought Misty home, he put her down on the couch and put a cool towel on her head. Ash just sat there and stared at her. He began to talk.....

"If you only knew that I loved you Misty"

"You look so beautiful asleep." Ash then bends over and kisses Misty lightly on the cheek.  
Misty's body shakes and she slowly begins to awaken.  
she then jumped back...

"....Oh, my head. Ash, Is....that you?"

"Yes it is."

"What happened?"

"Well, I lost control of my bike, and then I plowed into you."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" asked Misty in a caring tone not realizing how she said it.

"Well of course I'm fine, I'm just concerned about you Misty."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I be?"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About an hour."

"Were you taking care of me all this time?"

"Yep, didn't leave you for one second."  
"Oh Ash, you're so sweet," said Misty as she gets up to hug Ash.  
While Misty is hugging Ash, he wonders whether or not he should tell Misty that he loves her.

"Ash?"  
"Yeah Misty?"

"There's something I've been waiting to tell you."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well, I've been holding this back because I was afraid if you'd might upset me, but now I just realized that you won't. Ash?...."

"Yes.."  
"I...I love you."

Ash was completely shocked at her remark. He then told her that he does too.

"Misty, I love you too. I have for the past year, I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Oh Ash..."

Misty gave Ash a hug. Then they looked into each others eyes and then they kissed. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours to them. Finally after they stopped they sat on the couch and put their arms around each other and talked. They talked about how they would tell their friends and family.

**Chapter 4: Who to Tell?**

Now that Ash and Misty know that they love each other, they sit down together in Ash's room deciding who they're going to tell...

"Hey Misty..."  
"Yes Honey..."

"Now that the secret is out among us, who else should know?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to tell someone whose known us for a while to know."

"Like Who?" said Ash.

"Well, I know for sure I won't tell my sisters. They'll be on my back for months even years!"

"That would be bad. Pikachu and Brock should know. All they know now is that I had a crush on you. They don't know about us yet."

"How did Brock find out?"

"I went over to his house this morning and asked him how I should express my feelings towards you. He told me simply to be romantic about it. I was going to have a romantic dinner and tell you then, but my crappy biking caused me to crash into you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand Ash. You were probably just excited to get home and set everything up for the dinner." said Misty as she kissed him the cheek afterwards.

"Thanks for understanding. I was wondering whether or not I should tell my mom? I'm sure she'll be happy for the two of us."

"I think so too," said Misty. "But lets wait a week or two until we get everything settled with our relationship. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me." said Ash.

"Great. Lets go to Brock's house and bring Pikachu along too."

"Okay. Pikachu! C'mon, Misty and I are going to Brock's house."

"Pika Pika!"(Okay!)

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were on their way to Brock's house. They had to make sure of not acting in love so Pikachu wouldn't suspect anything. When they arrived, Ash went to the door and told Misty to move to the side so Brock wouldn't see her. Of course, Pikachu became curious to what Ash was doing. *DING-DONG*

Door Opens

"Hey Ash, how's it going?"

"Great Brocko. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got a surprise."

"Really? What is it?"  
Then ash waved for Misty to come over and she immediately came over by Ash's side.

"Whoa! Hey Misty what a surprise. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"A little busy 'cuz of my brothers and sisters but otherwise fine. What have you two been up to lately?"  
"Well..." said Ash, "Misty and I have decided that our friendship should end."

"What! You mean you guys are...mad at each other?"

"Nooo. I mean that Misty and I are going together. She's my girlfriend."

"Really? COOL! Well I must say that you two have come a long way."

"We sure have," said Misty,"We went from fighting to **this**." And Misty then gave Ash a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Whoa. Keep it clean you two. There are young children in this house."

"Sorry Brock," said Misty.

"That's alright."  
While all this was happening, Pikachu was in the biggest shock of his life. He has never seen Misty kiss Ash before, and the way she did it too!

"Pikachu, pika pika chuuuu?"(The two of you are going together?)

"Yep. We sure are."

"Pika pika? Chu pika cha?"(Since When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?)

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Pi-ka-chu."(Oh okay)

"Well Brock," said Ash, "Misty and I have to go. We have a lot of talking to do."

"Sure, no problem. I understand."

"Ok, bye Brock," said Ash and Misty

"Bye you guys, and congratulations."  
"Thanks Brock."

Ash and Misty leave Brock's house feeling more in love, but Ash will wish that the upcoming event wouldn't have happened so soon.....

**Chapter 5: Ash's Mom Finds Out**

After Ash and Misty left Brock's house, they shortly arrived at Ash's house.  
"Hey Ash," said Misty, "How about we sit down in the couch and cuddle?"

"Sure. Why not. How should I put this...Let's get more, _acquainted_, " said Ash in a smooth tone.

"Ooh. You sound so suave."  
Misty and Ash sat down on the couch and watched a romantic movie. At the end of the movie, both Ash and Misty cried.

"Oh Ash...you're crying. You have a heart of gold."

"You too sweetie."  
Then Misty couldn't resist and she just laid a loooong kiss on Ash. They made out for what seemed like an hour to them.

"Gee Misty, your kisses make my body tingle all over."

"Same with your kisses Ash."

*YAWN* "I'm so tired. Hey Misty, why don't you spend the night."

"That sounds great. I'd really love to."

"Cool, I'll set up an extra bed in my room for you."

"No Ash, don't. I want to sleep with you in your bed."

"Really?"  
"Yes. I just want to hold you in my arms."

"I was going to ask you to sleep with me, but I was afraid you'd say I was moving too fast."

"Oh never. Nothing you do will ever seem like your moving fast."

After Ash and Misty changed (in separate rooms) into their PJ's, Misty arrived in Ash's room. She was in a pair of boxers and a mid-drift shirt that had a pokéball on it. Ash was just in a pair of boxers.

"Wow Misty, you have a sexy little waist."

"Thank you. You've got a sexy body too."

"Stop it Misty your making me blush."

"C'mon Ash, let's......get to bed."

"Okay Misty."  
Ash and Misty laid down, and then Misty held Ash really tight in her arms.  
"Ash, I love you sooo much, that words could never show it."

"I feel the same way too Misty."  
Then Ash and Misty kissed passionately for a while, and they soon became tired and fell asleep. After they fell asleep, Ash's mom walked in the house from a long days work.

"That's Strange," said Ash's mom. "Why is there a girls backpack here?"

Then Mrs. Ketchum went upstairs into Ash's room to get his dirty clothes. She then saw Ash in bed sleeping with another girl! She gasped, and left the room quickly. She was going to find out what's really goin' on tomorrow.

**Chapter 6: The Jig is Up!**

The next day Ash's mom had a plan to get him to 'fess up.

"Ash! Wake up, time for breakfast!"

Ash walked out of his room to tell his mom okay.  
"Okay Mom, I'll be right down."

At the table....

"So Ash, how are you this morning?"

"Uh, fine mom." Ash noticed right away that his mom was up to something.

"You know Ash, I miss that girl that you were traveling with, what was her name?"

"Misty. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, I just was wondering if she could visit or something."

Then Ash panicked, "Uh well...maybe. When can she come over?"

"How about this afternoon?"

"Can we talk about this another time mom?"

"Okay Ash, whatever you say."

Then Misty woke up and she went to the bathroom.

"Ash, what is that noise in the bathroom?"

"Uh, I think Pikachu is messing around."

"Really, I didn't know that Pokemon can turn on a faucet."

"Well, yeah, Pikachu is really talented."

"Ash...,"called Misty as she walked downstairs seeing Ash's Mom.

"Ash Ketchum! What is that girl with practically no clothes on doing in my house!?"  
"Uh...mom, it's that girl we were talking about earlier."

"I don't care who she is! What is she doing in my house?!"

"Well Mom. Were going together. She's my girlfriend."

Then Ash's Mom went from suspicious to soft.

"Oh Ash sweetie, you have a girlfriend? How sweet."

"Mom, is it okay that she spent the night here?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Well, the two of you were practically naked. When I came home last night, I peeked in your room and saw the two of you, and both of you were sweaty. I thought you did something."

"What! No. We'd never do that Mom. I'm not like that."

"Well okay. If you have her over again to spend the night, could you two not show as much skin?"

"Okay Mom."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for work! By Ash. Have a good day, and stay out of trouble!"

"Okay Mom!"

Once Ash's mom left, the two of them were relieved.  
"Phew, I thought my Mom was going to flip out on us."

"Me too. For a second, I thought she'd say something like I could never see you again!"

"Oh, Misty, that would be horrible. I could never live a day without you."

"Me neither." Then they hugged each other followed by a passionate kiss.

"Ash..."

"Yeah Misty?"

"How 'bout you come over to my house and sleep over there?"

"Sure, as long as you sisters aren't there."

"They won't be. They went to Vermilion City, won't be back for a week!"

"Cool."

"Will your Mom mind?"

"No I don't think so, I'll leave a note."

"Alright. Let's go."

**Chapter 7: Cerulean Gym**

After ash left his house, he and misty went to cerulean gym. They're walking through the gym.

"Wow, this place is huge! Has it been expanded since I was here?"

"Yep, we expanded it to have an actual gym pool and a separate pool area for my sisters."

"Oh, so your sisters have a separate area to practice the synchronized swimming?"

"Yep. I have my own pool, for gym training."

"Where's your room?"

"It's coming up, the next door. Here we are."

As they entered her room, Ash couldn't get over the amount of water Pokemon goods in it.  
"Wow Misty, I didn't realize that you liked water Pokemon that much!"

"I sure do. They are the neatest Pokemon in the world. Which kind do you like?"

"I like them all. My favorite one is called Misty."

"Oh Ash, you're so cute! Ooh, how about we go swimming?"  
"Sure, I want to cool off. It is hot today."

"No' kidding."

At Misty's pool....  
"Gee, this is really nice Misty. I bet you're here everyday."

"Actually, no. This is the first time I've been here to relax."

"That sucks. Are there a lot of trainers that come by for a cascade badge?"

"That's the killer, you were the last person I've battled. I'm just busy cleaning my sisters' pool. It takes me two days to do. They never give me a break, since to them I'm not one of the _sensational_ sisters."

"Well who cares what they say. I think you're the most beautiful person in the world in my eyes. It's like the saying, Better call heaven, 'cuz they've just lost an angel."

"You really think so?"

"Misty, that's what I've been thinking for a long time now, and I will never change my mind. Plus, I love you more than anything in the world."

"Oh Ash you're so sweet. Come here!" Then Misty grabbed Ash and they fell underwater. When they surfaced, she kissed him like he's never kissed before.

"Wow Misty, I've never been kissed like that before. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"My sisters tell each other these stories about who's the better kisser. I took all their ideas and just used them on you."

"How about another one?"

"Sure why not?"

Then they kissed again like before, but this time for like half an hour. While they were kissing, Misty's sisters walked into the pool area.

"OH..MY...GOD! What are you like doing?"

"Oh! Hi guys. Aren't you supposed to be in Vermilion?"

"Like yeah, but we like couldn't get a room. Who is that person you were kissing?"

"Uh...This is Ash. My...my..uh..boyfriend."

"Ooooh, you got a boyfriend?"

"Yes, now go away and swim or something!!!!"

"Calm down Misty, we're like happy for you. You don't have to like get rowdy about it."

"Sorry, it's just that I was afraid you guys make fun of me."

"Misty, we love you, we'd never be like that. You two just have fun now! Bye!"

"Bye Guys!"

"Phew, I thought my sisters would make a fool out of me."

"Like I said earlier, if they did make fun of you, I'd still love you no matter what."  
*BEEP BEEP*

"Oh my gosh, look at the time. I have to make dinner for my sisters."

"Hey Misty, why don't you bring them something from a take out place, and we can have a romantic dinner anywhere you choose."

"Hey, not a bad idea. My sisters like when I bring them something."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and wait in your room, and you get something for your sisters."  
After fifteen minutes, Misty came back with the dinner for her sisters. Ash was waiting for her in a nice suit that he bought a month ago.

"Ash..you're so handsome."

"Thanks Misty. Why don't you get dressed and I'll wait outside."

"Okay. I'll be out in ten minutes!"

After Ash left the room, he waited outside for Misty. She came out in a beautiful dress and was ready to go. Misty didn't want Ash to spend a lot of money and insisted a cheaper restaurant. But Ash planned to take her to the most expensive French restaurant in Cerulean: Vie De France (Translated: A Taste of France).

**Chapter 9: The Romantic Dinner**

After Ash and Misty got out of the house, Ash had a surprise for her. He had a limo waiting outside the house.

"Oh My gosh, It's beautiful! Ash you didn't have to do this."

"Of course I do. You're my honey. I'd do anything for you."

"Ash, you are just too sweet." Misty then proceeded to kiss Ash.

When they arrived, the Maître'd showed them to their table. A nice cozy table by the fire.  
"Ash, why did you come here? It's too expensive!"

"Because Misty, this is the most romantic place there is. Plus I know that you love French things."

"How do you know?"  
"You said so a long time ago when we were younger. Remember?"

"Yes, but how did you remember that?"

"I loved you then. I wanted to know everything about you before I told you that I loved you."

"I never realized how sensitive your love for me is. If we only knew about it earlier."

"I know how you feel. I hated fighting. We got into the most petty arguments."

"Tell me about it. We fought over things like you not becoming a Pokemon master. I was so rude by saying that. Do you forgive me for being a bitch?"

"Misty I forgive you for saying those things, but you're not a bitch, and you never will be. Besides we only argued to hide our true feelings."

"Thank you Ash. I appreciate your kindness."

"It's nothing Misty."

"What are you going to order Misty?"

"I don't know. Not something expensive."

"Misty, order whatever you want. I don't care if it is a hundred dollars, just get it. Get anything that you will enjoy."

"Really Ash?"

"Of course Misty. I told you, I'd get or do anything for you."

"Thank you Ash. This is why I love you so much. You always think of someone else before yourself."

"Have you two decided what you want to order?" Said the Waiter.

"Yes, the lovely lady will go first," said Ash

"I would like the Huîtres(Oysters)."

"Ok Madame. Sir, what would you like?_"_

"Um...I would like the Croque-Monsieur(Monte Cristo)."

"Ok. I will put the order in right away." He then left.

"Thank you." Said Ash politely.

When the food came, they couldn't get over the presentation of it.  
"Oh my gosh. Ash, this looks too pretty to eat."

"No kidding. Same with mine."

While they were enjoying their meals, Misty couldn't get over how mannered Ash was.  
"Ash?"

"Yes Misty?"

"You have such good manners."

"Well thank you Misty. So do you."

"Thanks, you have changed so much I can't get over it."

"You think so? I feel like a pig compared to you."

"Yeah. You don't eat like a pig Ash, I see it."

After they enjoyed their dinner, Misty had to go to the bathroom. Ash made sure he paid before she returned.

"Waiter, bring me the check right away!"

"Here you go sir. How are you going to pay for this? "

"Cash. Here you go. Keep the change."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

Ash couldn't get over the bill. It was 150 dollars for two. But it was well worth it because he made Misty happy.

"I'm back Ash. When are we going to leave?"

"We can leave now if you want to?"

"Okay. Oh, wait, aren't you going to pay?"

"Already did."

"How much was the bill?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as you enjoyed dinner, that's what matters to me."

"Thank you Ash. I love you."

"I love you too Misty."

They took the limo back to Misty's place...  
"Well Ash, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You wanna go to your room and talk?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They arrived at her room...

"Well, were here Ash. Go ahead, I'll change into a something comfortable in my sister's room. You can change here if you want to."

"Okay Misty."

They changed and Misty came back into the room.

"Ash, I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful dinner. I really appreciated it."

"No problem."

"So, what do you want to talk about Misty?"

"How about the past?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Where should we start?" said Misty

"How about when we were heading back to Pallet."

"Sure."

"What were you thinking about Misty?"

"Well, I was so happy and sad because you were going to get the diploma but we were going to split up. I couldn't help but to stare at you the whole time. That's why I seemed out of it that day."

"Yeah. I noticed you staring at me but I wasn't sure why. I was wondering if you were staring at me because you liked me or you were just in a daze."

"I was staring at you in love. I wish we knew sooner, but it was meant to happen this way."

"Do you think our Pokemon will feel weird about this?" said Ash

"I don't think so. Of course Psyduck won't have a clue what's going on anyways."

"Yeah no kidding. I hope it will evolve soon. I know you like Golducks."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Misty, Isn't your birthday coming up soon? June 19 right?"

"Yeah, you remembered my birthday?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"My sisters. I get stuff months later. Yet they expect something on theirs. They are so stupid."

"Well who cares. I'll get you something you'll never forget."

"Really? What?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out in a week."

"Okay. Say, I'm tired, you want to go to bed?"

"Sure I'm kinda tired too."

They fell asleep and of course they kissed like animals before they went to bed. Who knows, maybe they'll get married when Ash gets older?

**Chapter 10: Misty's Birthday**

It was June 19. Misty's Birthday. Ash had a present that Misty will never forget about. Ash had woke up that morning from a wonderful dream about Misty(duh). He couldn't wait to give her the gift. He was out the door with a large box. He took his mom's car to Misty's place.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Misty? Are you home?"

"_Yeah Ash, I'm getting ready, just come in and wait for me._"

"Okay. I'll be waiting by your pool"

Misty met Ash at her pool after she was ready.

Ash...What did you get me? It looks expensive."

"I wouldn't call it expensive. Just hard to get."

"When should I open it?"

"Now."

"Ooh goody, I can't wait."

When Misty opened it, she was at first confused. She thought she had received a bunch of pokéballs, but she noticed each one was gold plated and had names of water Pokemon on them.

"Ash. What are all these pokéballs for?"

"Open one, any one, for a surprise."

The first one she opened up was the one that had Tentacool engraved on it. Sure enough, a Tentacool popped out and into her pool.

"OH MY GOD ASH, where did you get this?"  
"It was the Tentacool I caught."

"You gave it to me?"

"Yep. All the other pokéballs have water Pokemon in them. They were the ones I caught during my journey."

"What about Kingler and Squirtle?"

"I went out and caught extra ones a week ago. They are trained to obey you."

"Why are you giving up all these Pokemon?"

"I love you and you deserve them more than me because your specialty is water Pokemon. Also, there is a special one in the box for you."

"Goldbrick?"  
"Yes and something else."

"What?"

"Go and look."  
She found a special ball with the name Marill on it.  
"A MARILL? How the heck did you get this?"

"You don't even want to know what kind of hell I went through to get this. I've been looking for 3 years now and I found one at a Pokemon pet store. It nearly put my family and I in the poor house."

"You didn't have to do this. I mean don't get me wrong, I love this gift, but don't these Pokemon belong to you?"

"Yes but like I said, you deserve this more than me. I wanted to make you happy because I love you more than anything in the world."

"Oh Ash,begins to cryI never realizedsniffhow much you love metears fall. I love you sooo much."

Misty was so happy, she cried in happiness and hugged Ash He even cried too because he was happy. After she hugged him for a while, she kissed him this time like he's never experienced before. When the kiss broke, Ash nearly passed out because he was short of breath.

"Whoa Misty. Do that again!!"

And sure enough she threw him to the floor and laid on top of him and kissed him like before but this time with even more passion..........  
This event will further bring Ash and Misty closer together. She has found her soul mate and true love. Ash\ has always hoped to fall in love with the perfect woman. He has found Misty and will love her forever. Ash and Misty have been through a lot, they have grown up and they will go through more that will change their lives forever.........

**Epilogue:**

After her birthday, Misty has decided to move in with Ash permanently. She wants to live with the person that makes her whole. They live several happy years together. Ash's mom and his Pokemon are also happy for him. Ash really deserves her. He has gone through a lot of hell to get where he is today. He's even thinking of asking Misty something in a few years.......

The End.

E7F101: I hope you guys like this Story. If you do please review and I'll try to make more like this. Ok E7F101 signing out.


End file.
